


When life gives you biscuits

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, and for some reason my braincell thought of this, i just have feelings okay, this is sO silly forgive me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Anne is worried her wife is not settling in as well as she had hoped she would. Is Ann having second thoughts? Or is there something else bothering her?





	When life gives you biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't know okay I just love them a lot. i'm the-cheeky-geek-monkey on tumblr!

Anne couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. Life was finally looking up for her. She had a wife. And they lived together. Sometimes she had to remind herself this was actually really happening. And things had been going great, they really were. But, she couldn't help but feel like something was a bit off with her wife. It had started a few days after she had moved in with her at Shibden, and Anne was starting to worry Ann was having second thoughts.  
  
Anne had been reading in the drawing room, relaxed with her arm casually on the armrest. Absentmindedly tapping her index finger on the leather as her eyes moved across the letters on the pages.  
  
"Isn't Miss Walker joining us tonight?" A voice suddenly sounded from across the room, reminding Anne she wasn't, in fact, the only one enjoying a book near the fireplace. Anne looked up from her book with mild annoyance. Marian. Of course, she thought, just when her book was about to get interesting.  
  
"She's gone to bed early." Anne replied as she turned a page forcefully.  
  
"Hmmm. Alright." Marian looked at her for a moment before returning her attention to the book she was holding.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Anne lowered her book and looked at her sister, now with her undivided attention.  
  
"Nothing." Marian sighed and turned a page. When it stayed awfully quiet, Marian looked up and was met with Anne's intense gaze on her, silently demanding her to continue.  
  
"Well, I was starting to think the two of you were attached to the hip. It's a rare sight to see you here without her." Marian shrugged and put her book down on her lap.  
  
"She said she was tired." Anne said almost defensively. "It's been a very long day, Marian." It really had been, they'd walked a long way just to find the perfect spot for Ann to draw some beautiful pictures. And it had been worth it, just to see how happy it had made Ann. She would walk to the other side of the country just to see that smile.  
  
"It's barely eight o'clock, Anne." Marian pointed out.  
  
"Is it?" Anne grabbed her pocket watch and raised her eyebrow with surprise. It was indeed 5 minutes to 8. It certainly felt like it was at least past 10.  
"Oh? Hm. I suppose it is." She closed her book and tossed it on the table, startling Marian a bit with the sound it made.  
Anne smirked and made her way up stairs.

* * *

  
  
She slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb Ann, and peeked around the corner. Ann was sitting at the desk, with her sketchbook open in front of her.  
  
"Ann?" Anne said softly and closed the door behind her.  
  
Ann turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Anne stepped closer and put her hand on Ann's shoulder. She could see the pretty sketches on the pages of her sketchbook. A few of the beautiful flowers they had encountered on their walk that day. She really did have an eye for it, Anne thought, proudly.  
  
"Yes." She breathed out and bit her lip. Anne couldn't help but lean down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. She sighed happily.  
  
"I thought you were tired?" Anne asked after she'd pulled back.  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep." She shrugged and traced her fingers over one of her drawings absentmindedly.  
  
"Would you like to join me downstairs? It's rather nice near the fireplace. Well, it's not just me, Marian will be there as well." Anne sighed dramatically and Ann's lip twitched.  
  
"It's alright, I think I'll just stay here for tonight." Ann replied and offered her a small smile.  
  
"Is it Marian? I know she can be a-"  
  
"No!" Ann giggled at Anne's over dramatic antics. "Marian is lovely."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say-"  
  
"Anne!" Ann playfully swatted her hand away and looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Alright!" Anne grinned. "I'll be off to bed in a bit then." She leaned down to kiss Ann's forehead and made her way back downstairs, but not before stopping in the doorway to take one last look at her.  
  
Anne couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bothering her wife.

* * *

  
  
It was the day after. Anne and Ann were having tea in the drawing room. It had been a quiet day. They had been to their Chaumiere earlier that afternoon and Anne smiled into the warmth of her teacup at the thought of it. When she looked sideways, she caught Ann staring at her from over her cup. Ann grinned and a pretty blush covered her cheeks.  
Just when Anne was about to say something, she was interrupted by someone entering the room rather loudly.  
  
"They overcharged me at Rowling's clothing shop just now! Can you believe their audacity? I guess I won't be going there again any time soon!" Marian exclaimed as she took off her hat and put it on the table.  
  
Before Anne could make one of her signature remarks, she felt her wife suddenly tensing up beside her, which made her look at her with concern. Anne wasn't entirely sure whether her eyes were deceiving her or not, but she swore Ann had suddenly turned as white as a sheet.  
  
"Ann?" Anne whispered, making sure Marian, who was still muttering on about how she was ripped off, wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
"Excuse me." Ann said breathlessly and put her cup down on the table. Anne stared wordlessly as she left the room.  
She didn't even notice that Marian had stopped talking.  
  
"Did you two have a fight?" Marian raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Did you say anything to her?" Anne asked, ignoring Marian's question. "Anything at all that might've upset her?"  
  
"What? No. Why?" Marian looked offended at the accusation.  
  
Anne was deep in thought. Was Marian bothering Ann somehow? But they seemed to get along just fine?  
She watched as Marian petted Argus' head before he settled down by the fireplace for the night.  
  
Anne huffed and got up from the couch, determined to find out what had been bothering Ann.

* * *

  
  
She found her in the other room, facing the window and staring at nothing in particular outside.  
  
"Ann? Are you alright?" Anne asked gently and stood beside her.  
  
Ann nodded in reply and turned to look at her concerned wife.  
  
"Ann, what's wrong? Please, talk to me." Anne sounded almost desperate as she gently put her hand on Ann's slim shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing." Ann replied, but Anne raised her eyebrows at her. "It's stupid." Ann sighed and shook her head at herself.  
  
Anne could almost feel the intense sadness building up, the feeling of absolute heartbreak she was all too familiar with.  
  
"It's the house isn't it? And my family?" Anne tried to keep her voice as steady as she could. "I know it's not as big or bright as Crow Nest. I suppose it might be a bit disappointing." Anne took a deep breath. "I hope not everything is."  
  
"What! No!" Ann saw the devastated look in her eyes and gently put her hand on her cheek. "The past few days have been some of the happiest of my life. I adore your family, Anne. And Shibden."  
  
"Then, what's the matter?" Anne softly rubbed her thumb over her shoulder, making slow circles.  
  
"You will think it's dumb." Ann shook her head dismissively and sighed.  
  
"Try me." Anne was thinking of every single possible scenario, but none of them seemed to fit.  
  
Ann turned towards the window again and whispered something under her breath.  
  
"What?" Anne leaned closer, but was unable to hear what she had said.  
  
"It's Argus." Ann finally blurted out, not daring to look at Anne.  
  
Anne was quiet for a second, as if her mind was catching up with the latest developments.  
"Argus? What about him?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh." Ann pleaded and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Why would I laugh?" Anne looked incredibly confused.  
  
"Because, he frightens me." She whispered.  
  
"Who? Argus?" Anne wondered as she tried to understand.  
  
Ann nodded and looked away again, but Anne gently moved her hand to her cheek to stop her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's so big." Ann admitted, still not looking up at Anne.

An involuntary chuckle escaped Anne’s lips.

“You’re laughing at me.” Ann complained and leaned away from Anne’s touch.

“No!, no, I’m not.” Anne reassured, but she couldn’t help the relieved smile on her face.

“Good lord, Ann. I thought you were having second thoughts about us.” Anne exhaled, relieved.

It was Ann’s turn to look confused.  
  
"Ann.” Anne started with a newfound confidence.

"Argus is absolutely harmless. Most of the time he’s too lazy to even move." Anne chuckled as she thought of the huge sluggish dog that she had grown to love so dearly.

“Come.” Anne stepped back and held out her hand for Ann to grab.

Ann hesitated for a second before grabbing her hand and was led back towards the drawing room.

Argus hadn’t moved a hair from his previous position and looked more dead than alive sleeping in front of the fireplace. Marian had gone off, probably bothering another family member with her unfortunate shopping experiences.

“Argus.” Anne tried, and much like she had expected, the dog didn’t even move an ear at the sound.

Anne chuckled and eyed the abandoned biscuits on the tea table.

“Watch.” She let go of Ann’s hand and grabbed a biscuit from the table, swiftly breaking it in half. Argus’ head shot up at the sound and suddenly he was wide awake.

Anne laughed at the predictable animal, but Ann didn’t dare to make a sound. Anne leaned down and offered a piece of biscuit to the dog, which he gratefully accepted with disgusting sounds. Anne petted his head, primarily using his fur to wipe her hand clean. With her other hand she reached behind her, like a quiet question. Ann took her hand and she was slowly led forward again.

Argus eyed the other half of the biscuit with expectation. Anne gently put the piece in Ann’s hand and nodded reassuringly. Argus thought he had waited long enough and ate the whole piece in about one second.

Ann chuckled at the greedy dog. He licked the last remaining crumbs off her palm before putting his head down again to continue sleeping in the exact same position as before. Suddenly he didn’t seem as scary anymore. Anne was watching her with a content smile on her face.

Yes, life was definitely looking up for her.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK, I absolutely love Argus and I can flex with the fact that the dog who plays him actually follows me on Instagram💁 my brain just thought of this idea and then i suddenly started writing this so, I thought, I might as well share it then. Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
